Nozomi
by Lie-chan
Summary: euh... que dire ? le récit post tome 18 d'un certain combat...... je crois que l'art des résumés m'échappe lol [en cours]
1. Prologue : Yumemi

_**Nozomi.**_

Disclaimer : les persos de X ne sont pas à moi, mais ça je pense que tout le monde ici le savait (non ? comment ça non ?)

Note : euh… attendez… j'avais quelque chose à dire… si si, je suis sure que j'avais quelque chose à dire…Bon, ceci se passe après le tome 18, donc ne vous lancez pas dans la lecture de cette fic si vous n'avez pas lu les 18 tomes de la série (faites pas comme moi quoi XD)

Blabla : oui donc normalement la suite arrivera dans pas trop longtemps, mais bon, en attendant, laissez des reviews please !

Roxane1, merci pour ta review dans mon autre fic ! J'espère que celle ci te plaira aussi (donc que tu la liras lol), maieuh désolée c'est pas encore ça pour une fic hyper joyeuse)

Prologue : Yumemi.

Prisonnière. C'est ce qu'elle était. Prise au piège de sons propre cœur. Enfermée dans un rêve ans fin. C'était d'une ironie à en pleurer. Quoi de plus ridicule qu'une yumemi piégée par son rêve ?

Et elle ne pouvait rien faire…

Elle avait déjà tout essayé, lui semblait-il. Sa sœur n'entendait ou ne comprenait pas ses appels. Les sceaux commençait à avoir des doutes, mais il était déjà trop tard : bientôt, ils ne seraient plus que cinq… trop peu. Seul le yumemi des dragons de la terre savait, et il ne dirait rien. D'une certaine manière, lui aussi était impuissant.

Car c'était la malédiction des yumemi : regarder sans pouvoir intervenir leurs rêves du futur devenir une réalité.

Sans pouvoir sauver personne.  
Elle n'avait pas pu sauver cette jeune fille…

Elle… n'avait pas pu… sauver Saïki…

Elle n'avait même pas pu se sauver elle-même.

Et maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Elle était impuissante. Elle n'était pas assez forte, elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Maintenant, elle savait.

Il était vain de vouloir changer le futur. On ne lutte pas contre son destin. Pourtant, elle continuerait à se débattre jusqu'à se vider de ses forces parce que c'était ça ou l'oubli.

Ça ou la fin.

Et, malgré tout, elle refusait cette fin.

Alors elle lutterait jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de son être.

Et, enfin, elle pourrait se laisser mourir.

Ça aussi, c'était le destin.

Cette jeune fille se trompait… 

_Le futur ne peut être changé…_

…

…

_On ne peut pas chasser le destin…_

_Ni moi…_

_Ni eux..._

_**A suivre...**_

Nozomi : souhait, désir, espoir


	2. Chapitre un : Josei

Note : bon ben voilà le chapitre un (pas possible, personne avait remarqué...) et euh... j'espère que j'ai pas fait trop de OOC . voila voila... et donc si vous avez un commentaire quelconque (les menaces de morts sont acceptées si elles restent polies ;p), laissez une review (dit-on "une review" ou "un review" ? Déjà, dit-on "review", en français ?)

bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre un : Josei**_ (1)

_Le fort fait ses évènements, le faible subit ceux que la destinée lui impose. _

_(Alfred de Vigny)_

* * *

Sorata s'accouda doucement au rebord de la fenêtre. Arashi… Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Comment aurait-elle pu réagir, d'ailleurs ? Tout était allé trop vite, non ? 

Arashi…

S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit…

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

Yuzuriha et Kamui préparaient le petit-déjeuner, aujourd'hui. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres et tourna son regard vers l'escalier pendant que son ami mettait la table. Kamui se retourna, vit le regard de la jeune fille, qui rougit. Un silence pénible s'installa alors. Depuis le départ d'Arashi, Sorata avait perdu une bonne part de son enthousiasme. Ils se demandaient tous les deux s'il valait mieux le laisser ou bien l'appeler pour le petit déjeuner. 

Il fallait qu'il mange, bien sûr… Mais il préférait peut-être rester seul… Et puis…

Sorata résolut le problème en descendant l'escalier pour rejoindre les deux autres sceaux.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois dans un silence pesant et commencèrent à manger. Sorata s'efforçait de sourire autant que d'habitude, mais le cœur n'y était pas, et les deux autres le voyaient très bien.

Il était inquiet.

Ils étaient tous inquiets.

« - Arashi… souffla Yuzuriha. »

Kamui et Sorata se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Tous trois évitaient autant que possible d'aborder tout sujet se rapprochant de près où de loin à Arashi depuis que la jeune femme était partie.

« - Je me demande où elle a pu aller… poursuivit l'adolescente. »

Sorata se mordit la lèvre, se demandant où son amie voulait en venir.

« - Et Hinoto dit qu'elle n'arrive pas à savoir où elle est… C'est étrange, non ? souffla-t-elle. Le yumemi des dragons de la terre doit être très puissant pour pouvoir la bloquer autant… »

Kamui et Sorata échangèrent un regard. Oui, c'était étrange. Mais tout ce qui avait trait à Hinoto semblait être de plus en plus insaisissable ; à commencer par Hinoto elle-même. Si elle avait vraiment envoyé ces shikis… Si elle était vraiment contre eux…

Ça expliquerait tellement de choses…

Ça expliquerait leurs défaites successives, ces derniers temps… Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés au mauvais endroit alors que d'autres étaient en danger…

Un léger jappement brisa le silence. Le petit Inuki lévitait dans les airs, au niveau du visage de Sorata, et observait le jeune homme, la tête penchée sur le côté, la langue légèrement pendante, l'air inquiet.

Le silence dura quelques secondes, puis Sorata sourit et passa sa main sur la tête du chiot.

« - Bon. Il est temps d'y aller, où on va être en retard… »

* * *

Karen poussa un léger soupir. L'état de dégradation de la ville était impressionnant. Combien de kekkai tenaient encore ? Celui de Ginza, bien sûr… 

La pyrokinésiste ferma les yeux et soupira.

Repenser à ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là lui faisait encore mal. C'était mauvais, elle le savait. Si elle continuait à y penser, elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur le prochain combat et… elle risquerait de perdre bien plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà perdu…

_Pourquoi perd-on de vue ce qui compte ?_

Les mots de « Kamui » lui revenait sans arrêt à l'esprit.

Pourquoi perd-on de vue ce qui compte ? Pourquoi, quand on tient à quelqu'un, on oublie si souvent de prendre garde à ses sentiments ?  
Elle avait fait la même chose, sans doute. Avec Aoki. Même s'il ne lui avait pas fait remarquer, même s'il n'en semblait pas affecté, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte… Elle aurait voulu se rapprocher de lui, mais ç'aurait été égoïste, autant envers lui qu'envers sa femme et sa fille.

Karen soupira et sourit.

Elle contempla un moment la ville. Elle espérait juste que…

« - Karen-san ? »

Karen fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant cette voix et tourna la tête. Aoki s'approchait d'elle. La jeune femme lui sourit doucement, sentant encore ce sentiment qu'elle voulait chasser s'emparer d'elle.

« - La ville est presque détruite, souffla-t-elle, songeuse.

Oui… Il ne doit pas rester plus de deux ou trois kekkai debouts… répondit Aoki sur le même ton.

Votre famille s'est mise à l'abri ? »

Aoki cilla, surpris par la question.

« - C'est gentil de vous inquiéter, sourit-il. »

Karen soupira tristement.

« - Non. C'est tout sauf gentil, cette fois…

Hein ?

Non, rien. »

Rien d'important…

* * *

Arashi frissonna, essuyant une larme solitaire errant sur sa joue. Depuis que Sorata avait été blessé, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses pleurs. Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage ensanglanté du jeune homme… A l'hôpital, couvert de bandages… Et sa main, sa main qui ne bougerait plus… 

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.  
Sorata.  
Blessé.  
A cause d'elle. Pour la protéger.

Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus son pouvoir. L'épée ne sortirait plus. Si elle restait auprès d'eux, elle deviendrait un poids, et il finirait par mourir pour elle, comme il le lui avait annoncé depuis le début.

Mais… Elle ne voulait pas de ça ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure ! Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Il semblait prêt à se sacrifier pour elle mais… Elle, elle n'était pas prête à ça ! Elle ne le serait jamais !

Sorata…

_Je…_

Elle ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau, pourtant… Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter la ville, cette ville qu'elle devait protéger, en tant que sceau.

Protéger Tokyo. Protéger la Terre.

Protéger Sorata.

_Je l'aime…_

Une goutte de sang perla de sa lèvre.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Mais elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser.

* * *

Subaru observait la ville presque détruite. Des ruines. Voilà tout ce qui restait de la ville qui avait constitué la chaîne de kekkai protégeant la Terre… ou l'humanité, plutôt. Des ruines, et quelques zones intactes. Le Campus Clamp. Les alentours de Ginza, de la tour de Tokyo, de l'hôtel de ville… Des rues, des immeubles, des quartiers encore debout… pour l'instant. Il faudrait des années pour reconstruire ça – à compter qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un pour reconstruire… 

Et il n'arrivait même pas à s'en inquiéter.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était observer les évènements. Et si le « Kamui » des dragons de la terre gagnait, tout cela serait terminé.

Sa vie serait terminée.

Enfin…

Il se redressa lentement, fixant la rue, loin en dessous, pensif. Une fille au long cheveux noirs longeait les murs. Une des dragons du ciel. Arashi.

Un moment, il crut voir la jeune fille lever les yeux vers lui, mais de toute façon, ça lui était égal. D'un bond, il atteignit l'immeuble suivant, et s'éloigna rapidement.

Le soir approchait.  
La nuit approchait.

Le Sakurazukamori partirait bientôt en chasse.

* * *

Un bruissement de tissu avait poussé Arashi à lever la tête. Une silhouette totalement vêtue de noir sautait d'immeuble en immeuble. 

Un moment, la jeune fille crut reconnaître Subaru, mais il avait disparu depuis un moment… Il y avait très peu de chances que ce soit lui.

Subaru… Kamui avait l'air triste, depuis son départ.

Et elle, est-ce que son départ avait rendu Sorata triste ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il était soulagé d'avoir une chance d'échapper au destin ?

Elle secoua la tête, horrifiée par ses propres pensées.

Non. Il était sincère. Ça, au moins, elle pouvait en être sûre. Il était sincère. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait préféré partir…

* * *

Satsuki s'installa aussi bien que possible et tendit une main, laissant les câbles de Beast venir à elle. La dernière fois, elle l'avait laissé se débrouiller seul, rejoignant Yuuto et Kanoe, mais en fait… 

C'était peut-être une erreur… Yuuto disait que Beast se sentait peut-être seul quand elle n'était pas là. Satsuki soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Beast n'était qu'une machine, dépourvue de toutes ces faiblesses humaines… Comment pouvait-il se sentir seul ?

Elle grimaça légèrement en sentant les câbles s'insinuer sous sa chair. Beast lui faisait mal, en se moment, et de nouveau, elle se demanda si Yuuto pouvait avoir raison.

Est-ce qu'un ordinateur pouvait être jaloux ?

Elle secoua la tête et souffla quelques mots à Beast, comme elle le faisait toujours. Bientôt, ils allaient avoir du travail…

* * *

Kanoe réprima difficilement un frisson. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle n'était même plus sûre de pouvoir se dire que c'était dû à la présence de « Kamui ». 

Il y avait autre chose.

Sa sœur. Elle sentait la présence de sa sœur comme jamais auparavant. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus accéder à ses rêves…

Comment Hinoto avait-elle réussi à lui en interdire l'accès ? Kanoe n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec ça, auparavant...

Et puis, il y avait eu cet appel… Pourquoi Hinoto aurait-elle fait appel à elle ? Ce n'était sans doute que son imagination mais…

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser…

* * *

Kusanagi s'était assis sur un banc. Etrange de voir qu'alors que la ville était peu à peu détruite, il restait encore un parc intact. 

Le militaire tendit une main, offrant un perchoir à l'oiseau qui voletait autour de lui depuis un moment. Doucement, il caressa la tête du chat qui s'était roulé en boule sur ses genoux.

Finalement, on dirait que "son" camp allait gagner. La Terre serait détruite. Pourtant, c'était dommage…

Il aurait aimé qu'il y ait une autre solution…

Donner une chance aux humains, peut-être… Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à cette petite…

_Personne ne devrait tuer personne…_

* * *

« Kamui » sourit et se leva. Il avait à faire, dehors. Il fallait qu'il soit à l'heure à son rendez-vous, n'est-ce-pas ? Même si ça n'avait guère d'importance : la personne qu'il allait retrouver ignorait tout de ce rendez-vous. 

Mais bon, il fallait faire bonne impression. Il avait beau détruire le monde, il tenait à être à l'heure pour certaines choses…

Il souriait toujours quand il croisa Yuuto, qui lui jeta un regard intrigué.

« - Tu vas voir Satsuki ? demanda doucement "Kamui". Dis lui qu'elle peut commencer quand elle veut. »

_Il est l'heure…L'heure de faire un pas de plus vers le futur tel qui doit être…_

* * *

Karen et Aoki venait de rejoindre les autres dragons du ciel au Campus Clamp quand la nouvelle tomba. 

Hinoto venait de rêver du prochain kekkai à être détruit.

Cette fois, ils pourraient tous y aller.

Kamui et Sorata échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était l'occasion ou jamais…

L'occasion de savoir une fois pour toutes si Hinoto était encore de bon conseil…

_**A suivre**_

(1)état des choses


	3. Chapitre deux : Innen

**_Roxane1 : _**XD oui j'avoue que avec le premier chapitre je savais pas non plus où je voulais aller . J'espère que la suite te plaira

_**Chapitre deux : Innen**_

_Le destin n'est pas une chaîne mais un envol _

_(Alessandro Baricco)_

* * *

Karen, Aoki, Yuzuriha et Kamui atteignirent Ginza, l'un des rares kekkai encore intacts. Karen frémit en posant le pied sur la tour de l'horloge. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, ça s'était plutôt mal passé…

Espérons que cette fois-ci, ça irait mieux.

Qu'au moins, ils arrivent encore à protéger ce kekkai…

* * *

Hinoto sourit. Bien. Cinq sceaux étant à Ginza, le kekkai avait peu de chances d'être détruit. Mais pendant ce temps là, ils n'interviendraient pas _ailleurs…_

Un par un…

Un autre sceau allait s'éteindre aujourd'hui… Si ce sceau s'éteignait, un autre ne tarderait pas à suivre, comme un jeu de domino qui s'effondre. Une réaction en chaîne que rien ne pourrait enrayer.

Un autre coup porté aux dragons du ciel.

Un autre pas vers le futur tel qu'il était prévu.

Rien ne l'empêcherait…

* * *

Yuzuriha se tourna vers Kamui, un peu inquiète.

« - Pourquoi Sorata ne nous a-t-il pas accompagné ? demanda-t-elle. Plus on est, mieux c'est, non ? »

Kamui sourit à son amie.

« - Sorata a quelque chose à faire, ailleurs, répondit-il doucement. »

_Quelque chose d'important. _

_Quelque chose qui pourrait changer le futur…_

* * *

Arashi ne savait plus trop où elle allait. Epuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, au milieu d'une place qui ne paraissait pas touchée par les séismes de plus en plus violents.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre une voix froide s'élever dans son dos.

Encore moins à ce que cette voix lui annonce calmement qu'elle était en retard.

* * *

Sorata sautait de building en building, fouillant la ville, cherchant désespérément du regard la silhouette d'Arashi. Il revenait du palais de la Diète, où il avait discrètement récupéré son Gohodoji – et les informations qu'il pouvait lui donner…

Il _devait _trouver Arashi.

Mais là… autant chercher une goutte d'eau au beau milieu d'un océan. Il avait autant de chance de la trouver que de se découvrir soudain un troisième bras.

Un mouvement vif, en contrebas, lui fit tourner la tête juste à temps pour voir une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir disparaître de son champ de vision, dans une direction opposée à la sienne.

Il s'arrêta, hésitant.

Il aurait bien suivi cette silhouette, mais il était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas Arashi, et il manquait de temps. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé la jeune fille, il faudrait encore qu'ils rejoignent Kamui et les autres…

* * *

« - Je t'attendais plus tôt, répéta la voix. »

Arashi pivota lentement, s'attendant déjà à trouver… le « Kamui » des dragons de la terre ? Non, ça, elle n'y avait pas pensé. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, s'éloignant autant que possible de son interlocuteur et habituellement ennemi.

« - Du calme. Je veux juste parler. »

Arashi fronça les sourcils, sans baisser sa garde. Elle offrait une cible facile, et elle en était parfaitement consciente. S'il décidait soudain de l'attaquer, elle n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre.

Rien pour faire barrage entre elle et la mort.  
Et elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. Pas encore. Quoique. Si elle mourrait, Sorata ne pourrait plus se sacrifier pour elle, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Kamui » lui sourit doucement. Arashi sentit une poigne glaciale lui étreindre le cœur, et frémit. Son sourire… Si chaud, malgré l'aura de pouvoir glacée qui se dégageait du personnage… Un sourire qui le faisait tellement ressembler à Sorata… C'était impossible… Comment pouvait-il lui ressembler autant ?

« - Parler… de quoi ? demanda-t-elle enfin. »

Le sourire de « Kamui » s'élargit, perdant du même coup une partie de sa chaleur. De quoi ? De son plus cher désir… Rien de plus, rien de moins…

* * *

Karen soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

« - L'heure donnée par la princesse approche… »

Kamui hocha distraitement la tête. Oui, c'était bientôt l'heure… Restait à espérer que Sorata avait vu juste et que tout irait bien pour lui…

Le jeune moine avait sans doute raison : si Hinoto essayait vraiment de les tuer tous… Le vrai danger pourrait être ailleurs…

« - Inuki ! »

Kamui sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par un cri de Yuzuriha. Inuki venait de s'échapper des bras de sa maîtresse et s'éloignait d'eux à toute vitesse.

« - Inuki, attends ! »

Yuzuriha s'élança à la poursuite de son chiot.

* * *

Satsuki laissa Beast se connecter à elle, et ferma les yeux, enveloppé un moment par cette sensation de bien-être qui l'avait toujours emplie quand elle était en contact avec lui – et qu'elle ressentait maintenant à proximité de quelqu'un d'autre…

Puis elle se concentra sur l'objectif. Le kekkai de Ginza. Par le biais de Beast, elle put voir cette fille des dragons du ciel qu'elle avait déjà combattu s'éloigner avec son chiot. Ne lui prêtant aucune attention, elle se concentra sur les autres, ceux qui étaient au cœur même du kekkai…

Puis Beast lança son attaque.

* * *

Inquiet, Kamui suivit Yuzuriha.

Karen et Aoki échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de se séparer, mais ils ne pouvaient pas tous s'éloigner du kekkai, pas maintenant…

Ginza était une des rares barrières à être encore debout. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser tomber…

Ils sentirent tous deux la présence d'un dragon de la terre…

Sans qu'ils n'eurent besoin de se concerter, Karen joignit les mains, formant son kekkai. Et sursauta. Il y avait _quelque chose _d'autre dans le kekkai…

Aoki et Karen se retrouvèrent entourés par des shiki à forme humaine.

Au moment où des câbles sortaient de terre, faisant exploser l'immeuble voisin…

* * *

Kamui rejoignit Yuzuriha, qui s'était agenouillée pour prendre Inuki dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon se retourna. Le kekkai de Karen venait de paraître derrière eux.

Pourquoi Inuki avait-il tenté de s'enfuir… ou de les entraîner loin du kekkai ?

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard, se dirigèrent vers le kekkai…

… et s'arrêtèrent presque aussitôt.

Ils étaient encerclés par des shiki.

Kamui grimaça. C'était les mêmes shikis qu'il avait combattu lors de son arrivée à Tokyo…

* * *

Le visage de « Kamui » s'adoucit légèrement alors qu'il tendait la main à Arashi.

« - Rejoins nous. Rejoins les dragons de la terre. »

**_A suivre..._**

Innen : destin, fatalité


	4. Chapitre trois : Kanyô

**_Naelle : _**merci beaucoup. Désolée, non seulement ce chapitre est court, mais en plus il a mis longtemps a arriver... (je suis restée bloquée le 4 devrait venir plus vite)

_**Chapitre trois : Kanyô**_

_Le destin est une invention d'après coup._

_(Jacques Folch-Ribas)_

Arashi déglutit péniblement. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. D'abord, il parlait de réaliser son vœu, et maintenant, ça… Mais… Son souhait n'était quand même pas de rejoindre les Dragons de la Terre… non ?

Son cœur se serra à cette idée. S'il pouvait vraiment connaître son vœu, et s'il disait vrai…

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Elle voulait que Sorata vive. Alors il lui mentait, forcément. Tant que Sorata vivait, elle aurait une raison de protéger cette Terre.

« Kamui » semblait pouvoir suivre le son raisonnement, et son sourire s'élargit encore.

« - Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant, réfléchis un instant : tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à ce Dragon du Ciel… Sorata, c'est ça ? »

Arashi grinça des dents et serra les poings.

« - Du calme, tempéra « Kamui ». Ce n'est pas une menace. Juste une constatation. »

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula d'un pas.

« Kamui » poussa un soupir faussement outragé, et poursuivit son discours.

« - Tu devrais m'écouter. Parce que, après tout, si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé, quel meilleur moyen pour ça que de rejoindre les Dragons de la Terre ? »

Arashi sursauta. Elle s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses allant d'une attaque soudaine et mortelle à une disparition pure et simple, mais pas à ça.

C'était idiot ! Elle ne sauverait pas Sorata en devenant son ennemie !

Le mot la frappa. Ennemie.

Sorata avait choisi de mourir pour elle. De mourir pour la _protéger._ On ne protège pas une ennemie.

Si elle rejoignait les Dragons de la Terre, si elle s'éloignait de Sorata, est-ce que ça pourrait le protéger, lui ?

« Kamui » sourit. Elle commençait à comprendre, apparemment.

« - Rejoins les Dragons de la Terre. Et il ne pourra plus mourir pour toi… »

« Kamui » lui tendit la main.

Arashi déglutit. Elle savait que ce n'était probablement qu'un mensonge, qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune raison d'y croire, surtout connaissant celui qui lui parlait, mais d'un autre côté…

Ça paraissait tellement logique…

Il n'y avait rien à redire.

Peut-être aussi qu'elle voulait simplement y croire.

Et il y avait cette main qui se tendait vers elle.

Et, lentement, presque malgré elle, sa propre main se tendit…

* * *

Sorata accéléra. 

Un immeuble. Un autre. Arashi n'était pas loin. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Elle était en danger. Ça aussi, il le sentait.

Un sixième sens.

Aussi, le jeune homme fut immensément soulagé quand il aperçut enfin Arashi.

Mais il déchanta très vite en voyant celui qui était face à elle…

* * *

Leurs paumes se touchaient presque quand un cri retentit. 

« - Non ! »

Arashi sursauta, se retourna…

Sorata était là, de l'électricité se dégageant de sa main gauche, avec sur le visage une expression à mi-chemin entre la colère, l'indignation et l'incompréhension qui lui tordit le cœur.

« - Ne t'approches pas d'elle ! gronda-t-il. »

Le rire froid de « Kamui » devait résonner longtemps à ses oreilles. Non… elle ne voulait pas ça… elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure…

Et sa voix s'éleva, tranchante comme la glace.

« - Finalement, on dirait qu'il va bel et bien mourir pour toi, siffla « Kamui ». »

Sorata grimaça et s'apprêta à porter une première attaque.

Arashi eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

L'espace d'un instant, elle vit clairement ce qui allait se passer, comme si un film passait au ralenti sous ses yeux.  
Sorata qui combattait « Kamui ». Sorata mort. Pour elle. Comme il l'avait promis. Comme elle avait désespérément tenté de l'éviter.

_On n'échappe pas à son destin._

_Jamais._

Peut-être.  
Mais ça vaut toujours la peine d'essayer.

Et Arashi s'élança. Devant Sorata. Si « Kamui » s'en prenait à lui…

… elle préférait mourir d'abord. Même si c'était égoïste. Même si ça devait le faire souffrir. Elle ne pourrait jamais supporter de le voir partir avant elle.

« Kamui » eut un rictus moqueur.

« - Si c'est ton vœu… »

Sorata essaya de repousser Arashi, mais la jeune femme résista autant que possible.

« Kamui » leva la main…

« - Nee-chan ! Ne… commença Sorata. »

… et la rabaissa presque aussitôt.

* * *

« Kamui » releva la tête. Quelque chose l'appelait. L'Epée, peut-être. 

Alors, le moment était venu. Le jeune homme se retourna un moment vers les deux dragons du ciel, et sourit.

« - Vous avez de la chance, dit-il. On m'attends ailleurs. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il repartit.

* * *

Arashi et Sorata échangèrent un long regard. 

**_A suivre..._**

Kanyô : essentiel, important


End file.
